Absolución
by Los Latidos de Reckoner
Summary: Cantaré por la absolución.


La Musa despótica y el Rey perfeccionista.

No recuerdo cuando estuvo bien, las buenas memorias se escapan ¿cómo es que termine en esté lío?

Una azul noche de noviembre sin estrellas combinaban la fina tela color carmesí del vestido cual delineaba su perfecta figura, eran alrededor de las once cuarenta y ella, una mujer de incomparable belleza, atrapaba la atención del obscuro salón donde yacía su presencia; todo humano presente giraba discretamente su mirada regalándoselas todas sin excepción a ella.

Yo sólo quería huir, escapar del dolor

Sin embargo, sus tenues ojos bicolores fijaban la puerta ignorando los restos de la sociedad. Extrañadas, convencidas, sus delicadas pupilas manifestaban sus propósitos, ¿Por qué rayos estaba yo aquí, admirando lo que sabíamos que ocurriría? Es lo que cualquiera incluso yo, se preguntaría, mis dedos estaban temblando, me irritaba, mi corazón latía rápidamente esperando mi final.

No tardó mucho en aparecer luciendo un fuliginoso traje de seda; me estremecí al notar su cuerpo descubrirse. Sus miradas se cruzaron al segundo que él abrió la puerta dándose entrada al lugar, ella vanidosa sonrió mostrando sus preciosos dientes, él nervioso bajo sus ojos sonrojándose, mi alma se dilataba a su paso mientras que mi presencia desaparecía volviéndose insignificante. Sus movimientos daban sintonía a la melodía que dibujaba con las teclas del enorme piano de cola donde lo admiraba durante sus prácticas, quizá la tenía incorporada. Sus ojos no se movían ni un poco, su concentración era absoluta en la hermosa mujer de carmesí que lo esperaba, me sacaba de quicio aquella escena perfectamente dispuesta, la conexión entre sus pupilas era un enigma de fruición.

Al tiempo que sus pasos cesaron, y sus cuerpos estuvieron tan cerca como para capturar aquellos veintidós centímetros de diferencia entre sus estaturas físicas, él alzo su mano izquierda ofreciéndosela a ella quien aún mantenía la risa en el rostro, acepto tocando su palma con la mano contraria, mezclando sus tonalidades de manera magnetizarte y uniéndose como piezas de rompecabezas, él la halo cuidosamente hasta su aliento, capturando su diferencia de altura especulativa.

Mis sentidos estaban retorciéndose, crujían aferrándose a cavar un hoyo negro entre mi pecho, aquellas manos ajustadas concordaban como una para la otra, él recargaba detrás de su espalda con la mano derecha una rosa escarlata, como la pasión del cabello de ella, la rosa brillaba capturando curiosidad, era preciosa, encantaba mi atención, mas entre sus distinguidos dedos aferrándola.

Creía ahogarme, asfixiarme.

Él coloco la hermosa rosa sobre la mano izquierda de ella, ella la cogió fuertemente convirtiéndola en su regalo, no podía con ello, era único, definitivo, mi mente enterraba mi corazón, ella lo ahogaba y él lo asesinaba, mis sentimientos se estaban haciendo pedazos, el tiempo se me estaba terminando.

Ellos ahora iban a bailar, las marchas de sus pasos iban a convertirse en una sola, serían una única canción, serían música, la música que más podría aficionar, la música de una propia musa despótica y un rey perfeccionista, enamorados. Una contradicción, algo bonito que iba a succionar mi vida, mi ilusión se volvía borrosa, mis sueños se quemaban convirtiéndose en pequeñas cenizas insignificantes, me aterraba; era espantoso, casi surreal.

Sus caminos se acercaron, y sus movimientos se volvieron uno solo, acompañados de la magistral orquestación del ambiente, redactaron su sintonía de amor, de supremacía, recé por mantener la calma, mientras sus pies aún se movieran al ritmo del canto de la deidad.

¿Esto no era aún suficiente? Traté de dejarlo, de olvidarlo, de conocer por fin mi lugar, salir de un destino donde el listón escarlata me es indiferente, pero la adicción a un inexistente sueño se había comido mi sentido común. Mi mundo se estaba desplomando junto a él, las buenas memorias se me escapan y el momento donde pude obligarle a sonreír, cuando le hice pensar en amor, era borroso, quizá jamás ocurrió y yo solamente estoy delirando, sin embargo algo se aferra a continuar amando todo aquello en lo que él llegue a convertirse, sólo esperando que ella no cayera en cuenta de todas las imprudencias que pude realizar antes de conocer la impasividad.

La impasividad, mi mejor amiga.

Ambos eran perfectos bailando, la pieza iba de la mano con su ritmo hipnotizador, sus trajes eran correctos, sus pasos magníficos, los detalles deleitosos, la pareja más atrayente que pudiera a vérseme cruzado antes. Sentía mariposas y huracanes rondando en mi cuerpo, se avecinaban tiempos difíciles, pero al final conocería la verdad.

La musa despótica reflejaba la supremacía entre sus pupilas, no era maldad, ni mucho menos odio, era sólo aquello que la volvía una doble cara, una mujer absoluta. Quería estallar, estaba por perder el control, la envidia avecinaba mi cuerpo, yo era ignorante ante toda la capacidad de ella, no era competente contra alguien de su altura, sin embargo luchar no era mi propósito, tratándose de ella menos lo sería. Ella pensaba en lo que debía imponer, cual todos obedecerían; tratándose de él sería su extraña manera de escribirle amor, tratándose de mi sería una advertencia, tratándose del resto sería sólo una orden. La furia era lo único que podía contener al pasarlo en mi mente, sin embargo únicamente lograba respirar, ocultando mis pecados, esperando que no hubiese un dios que me castigara.

Desarrollando la danza, el ambiente obscurecía mientras ellos se encendían, transformándose lentamente en las únicas luces del lugar.

El rey perfeccionista mostraba soberbia; supersticioso y extremista ante cualquier situación, rodeado de amuletos contra la mala suerte, ligeramente distraído y frívolo casi ante todos, reguardaba su nobleza y sus sentimientos ocultándolo de casi cualquiera, sin embargo quienes pudiéramos encontrarlos y revelarlos nos sería sencillo enamorarnos de él, histeria era lo que él me causaba, la obsesión era mi peor defecto, cual me conlleva a muchos otros, estaba perdiendo el control, mi corazón explotaba por dentro gracias a su existencia, mi vida cambiaba.

Cambiaba todo lo que era, todo lo que fui, sin exagerar podría asegurar que se avecinaba franqueza sobre lo insólito que parecía su amor

La pieza continuaba, sin embargo en notas más impongas y graves que las principales, eran teclas que aproximaban el final, el final de todo.

Eso era, el grande fin, una conclusión cual me haría abrir levemente mis ojos y me obligaría a ver nuestras realidades.

Sus alientos se aproximaron y se transformaron en un único, sus labios se unieron y sus bocas dibujaron el beso de la noche, el apagón no se contuvo, mis labios se pintaron de azul, mi alma estaba llorando, mi boca dominada por el secretismo reprimía y contenía la presión y el dolor.

Su extraño amor, era prohibido, sin embargo era sincero, era genuino, era absoluto, era perfecto.

No ilusiones, no engaños

Se avecinaban cambios, y por más que trabajará nunca estaría al mando, mi dignidad no importaba, mi presencia tampoco.

Su beso era un choque de mundos, desatando el universo, reflejando la belleza en su definición.

¿Qué podía importar ahora?

Era un hechizo, una magia que odiaba amar

Deseaba destruir el hechizo y escapar de la destructora obsesión.

Jamás quise estar en esté estado, apareciendo como un estorbo entre la relación de la musa y el rey, cayendo a ser un tercero en la lista, desarrollando un infinito amor por él, cual jamás será mío, la parte de mí que jamás conocerán; lo amaré desesperadamente, como la musa lo hará.

Sé que jamás se va decepcionar, se regalaran todo, mutuamente, como viene escrito en su contrato de amor.

Ese fue el momento en que caí en cuenta.

Entrecerrando los ojos por la elevada luz emitida pude observarlo; ellos eran la deidad ante mis ojos, la divinidad tangible, real.

¿Podía existir algo tan absoluto sobre la tierra?

Aún más que ella; su manera definitiva de recitarse, de mirar, de pensar, de superar el concepto de lo contingente, su totalidad sobre las decisiones y su eterna victoria, aún más que eso que la volvía tan aterradora a los ojos ilusos, era su adoración, él quien jamás le fracasaría, era él, el único que podía hacerla suya.

Era mi fin, sin embargo no solamente el mío

¿Eran ellos la señal?

Sé acercaba y la magia de su amor era la ventana a los últimos momentos

Musa, Rey, deseaba recitar una oración, la única verdad de fin cual ni ellos serían capaces de evitar se avecinaba, y ante ello, sólo alcanzaría a sobrevivir algo tan perfecto como lo era su partitura de amor.

La pequeña letra del contrato

Musa absoluta, eh visto la luz, la luz de su enigma, la de su divinidad, ante usted es patético pero le ruego, puede existir un costo, le daré mis memorias pero sólo los buenos momentos, el resto son nimias, consérvelas, consúmalas, haz de ellas tuyas.

Proclama la eterna victoria

Rey, amor, seré su esclavo toda la vida tomaré lo que necesite, y ante lo que se venga continuare, mi beso jamás será correspondido, únicamente de puntillas lo observare, y nunca lo sabrá.

Sólo espero su absolución, sin indulgencia, el perdón de los viejos pecados que danzan debajo de la almohada.

Los únicos que pueden enfrentarle, mi locura, la suya.

¿Y tendré razones?

Está vida podría ser la última

Demasiado bueno para durar, y demasiado viejos para soñar, y demasiado jóvenes para verlo

Amor verdadero, destellando sus bocas, volvía al resto insignificantes.


End file.
